


Write Me Like You Do

by daretoliveforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Ordinary!Louis, Writer!Louis, famous!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretoliveforever/pseuds/daretoliveforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis writes fanfiction about One Direction... mostly about himself and Harry. Harry reads Louis' fanfiction.</p>
<p>Harry's famous, Louis' not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> not sure how this will go...

Nibble fingers tapped away at the keys of his well used laptop. Words trickled onto the screen as the ideas flowed through his mind. His ideas were slowly coming to life in written form. Now granted they were just that, _ideas_. They were little more than dreams and nonsense wishes. But they were his.

Louis knew that his stories were just that, nothing more than a piece of writing. His stories were all fiction, even though he wished they could be reality. But when would something like his stories _actually_ happen.

For the past year and a half, Louis has been writing fanfiction about his favorite band commonly known as One Direction. It started off as just an idea. Louis had been laying in bed listening to music when an idea came to him. It was just a little glimmer of a story line that he played out in his head.

Of course, Louis had read fanfiction before, but he never thought he could be one of those writers who have tons of notes on Tumblr or hundreds of kudos of AO3. It seemed a bit far off to be honest. But after some consideration, Louis decided to write out his daydream. It was short, just a quick blurb of words based off an interview he had seen previously that day. Satisfied with his piece of writing, Louis decided to share it with his followers of Tumblr. The next day, Louis was shocked by the outcome of his story. People loved it.

From that point on, it began something new with Louis. He became a writer that day. He took on the name ‘LouTheTommo’ online, or simple calling himself Lou to his readers. If you asked him, he would say he was a mediocre author who just threw words onto a page. But if you asked his readers, they would say that Louis had a true gift with words and was able to capture and describe in depth what his characters were seeing and doing and feeling.

Louis reread his latest story. His mind turned as he contemplated where he wanted his story to go. He knew that he had to keep his readers entertained and give them a piece of writing that they would be happy with. Of course, Louis only wrote what he wanted to write. If he wasn’t happy with it, he would quickly scrap the idea and rant on his blog about failing his readers and having no idea where he’s taking his stories. That happened at least once a week.

The types of stories Louis wrote were a bit of everything. His favorite were stories filled with angst with a bit of romance thrown in, just to keep his readers on edge. Rather than writing stories about the bromances in One Direction, Louis choose to write his stories about himself and the curly headed, green-eyed singer commonly known as Harry Styles. Some people would say that Louis had an ‘obsession’ with the pop star, but Louis just played it off as nothing but massive respect for the singer. People, mainly his family and friends, didn’t need to know the amount of hours Louis spent fantasizing about Harry and his other four band mates. They didn’t need to know that Louis wrote stories about meeting Harry and sleeping with Harry and falling in love with Harry. No, Louis’ writing was a secret only known to his readers.

As Louis’ latest story came to a close, he quickly reviewed the piece of writing, fixing whatever mistakes he found before he posted it online for his readers to hopefully enjoy.

~*~

“What are you smiling at?” An all too familiar voiced asked.

Looking up, Harry came face to face with a smirking Liam. Standing idly behind Liam where Harry’s 2 other best friends/band mates, Zayn and Niall. All of the boys knew about Harry’s fascination with a certain online author. Whenever a new story came online, Harry would get what the lads would call his ‘Lou smile’. They teased him relentlessly about it. Overall, the boys found it amusing that Harry even ended up reading, let alone enjoying, the fanfiction their fans wrote.

“Just… reading.” Harry mumbled his eyes flicker back down at his phone screen were Lou’s latest story was opened waiting to be finished.

“What’s it about this time? You and Lou frolicking in a field of flowers?” Niall joked

“Oi! That was one time and he even said that that story was shit.”

The boys all laughed at Harry who flushed beat red in embarrassment. Harry knew that he had a bit of an obsession with the unknown author, but he couldn’t help it. He had fallen in love with the writing and the creativity that Lou, the author, had in his head.

Turning his attention back to the story that he was reading before he was interrupted, a smile erupted on Harry’s face as he read over the words that Lou had crafted so carefully in his mind. By the end of the story, Harry was beaming with happiness that the characters were free and happy. Harry himself felt as if he were in the story himself going through it with Lou by his side.

After clicking the kudos button, Harry clicked on the comments box.

**_HazCheshire94:_ ** _Hiiii Lou! Another great story :) I really liked this one. Keep it up! Can’t wait for you next one .xx_

Harry knew it may have been odd commenting on a piece of fanfiction about himself and another boy, but he truly liked it. It also may have helped that he and Lou had been talking on Tumblr for a year now. When Harry first came across Lou’s writing he couldn’t help but strike up a friendship with the author. Harry found Lou quite witty and sarcastic, but caring and clever all at the same time.

Now of course, Lou had no idea that “HazCheshire94” was _actually_ the Harry Styles Lou would write about in his stories. It was a secret that Harry would keep. He could be friends with Lou and talk about anything and everything, but Lou could not know that he was who he is.

Moments later, Harry got a notification that Lou had responded. A smile spread across his face as he clicked on his inbox and read Lou’s response.

**LouTheTommo:** _Ya! Im glad you liked it!! I wasn’t so sure about this one, so im glad that you enjoyed it :) x_

With a grin on his cheeks, Harry opened up his tumblr app and clicked on Lou’s blog to write him an ask.

**_HazCheshire94_ ** _: Hey Lou! Why weren’t you sure about that last story? just wondering cause I loved it. anyway, how are you today?_

**_LouTheTommo:_ ** _Thank you H! Idk it was just different then most of my other stuff, I guess that’s why I was so nervous about it. I am fantastic today! Can you guess why?_

_**HazChershire94** : No why are you fantastic today? _

**_LouTheTommo_ ** _: you were supposed to guess silly. Because the 1D tickets went on sale today annnnd…. I GOT TICKETS! I FINALLY GET TO SEE THEM IN MANCHESTER!_

Harry stared down at his screen reading and rereading Lou’s latest message. He felt his heart beat heavily in his chest for some reason. Lou would be in Manchester to see One Direction, to see him of all people. Harry didn’t know what to think other then the fact that he really wanted to finally meet the author who has capture his heart so completely.

“Hey Haz you alright?” Zayn asked eyeing him carefully.

“Uh yeah I think so.”

“What’s going on?” Niall asked as he strummed his guitar.

All of the boys were in the studio currently recording vocals for their upcoming album.

“I forgot that tickets went on sale today.” Harry said looking up at his 3 best mates.

“Yeah what about them.” Liam asked as he stepped out of the recording booth.

“Lou got tickets.” Harry said quietly.

The 3 boys opposite Harry just stared at him for a moment before breaking out in 3 identical grins,

“Ahh does that mean little Harry _finally_ gets to meet his anonymous author?” Niall cooed ruffling Harry’s hair.

“Guys you know I can’t do that.” he replied pushing Niall away from him.

“Why not, you know you want too.” Zayn questioned.

“Well yeah I want to but what happens when he finds out who I am? He might not take that well. Plus how would I even be able to meet him?”

“For one, he’ll be fine with knowing that you are you. I mean you’ve been talking for what a year now, he knows everything about you Haz. He will probably be surprised, but he’ll get over it. And as for meeting him, I’m sure we can work something out.” Liam replied offering Harry a smile which Harry returned gratefully.

Harry nodded his head. He returned his attention to his conversation with Lou, writing out a response and sending it before he could change his mind.

                **_HazCheshire94_** _: You did! Congrats Lou!! Guess what? I’m going to be at the Manchester gig too!_

**_LouTheTommo_ ** _: Seriously?! H that means we could meet each other! I mean, if you want to. I understand if you don’t. I could be a creep stalking little innocent one direction fans for all you know. ;)_

_**HazCheshire94** : haha I know you’re not. But I would like to meet you that’d be nice._

_**LouTheTommo** : Good! It’s settled then, I get to meet the mysterious H in 2 months :D_

~*~

Time flew by fast for both Louis and Harry. While Louis was at Uni studying for exams and continuing his writing, Harry traveled around recording, performing, doing photo shoots and of course reading Lou’s writing.

With only 2 weeks until the Manchester gig, both boys were anxious and nervous. Louis was anxious because he’d finally be seeing One Direction in concert and Harry was anxious because Lou would be learning his secret.

And with only 2 weeks to go, neither boy knew how they would be meeting the other. Well, that is until Harry got an idea.

**_HazCheshire94_ ** _: LOU! You’ll never believe this! But I just won 2 backstage passes to meet the boys!_

**_LouTheTommo_ ** _: WHAT! I’m so jealous! That’s amazing H_

**_HazCheshire94_ ** _: Well here’s the thing, I’ve got no one to go with me, sooooo I was wondering if you’d like the other pass :)_

**_LouTheTommo_ ** _: WHAT OMG YES OMG H ARE YOU SERIOUS OF COURSE I WILL OMG I LOVE YOU!_

**_HazCheshire94_ ** _: Ok good I was worried you’d say no haha. Anyway I was told that you can get it at the ticket counter at the venue, ill make sure the pass is in your name._

**_LouTheTommo_ ** _: im crying right now H you have no idea what this means to me._

**_HazCheshire94_ ** _: Lou don’t cry :( this is a good thing I promise. I gotta go back to work but Ill talk to you later :) im really happy you said yes lou._

~*~

Here’s the thing. Louis never expected to meet One Direction. He didn’t dream that it would _actually_ happen. But when H came to him with the offer of backstage passes, he just couldn’t refuse. He didn’t know how or when he would meet H, but he knew that he would.

The day of the concert, Louis made his way to the ticket counter at the arena. He told them his name, or what he assumed H would tell them. They gave him his backstage pass and told him to wait a moment. Not more than 5 minutes later and large security guard came and got Louis, leading him into the arena and towards backstage. Louis was nervous, of course he was. He wished H was with him because he was starting to think that he would have a panic attack the moment he saw the 4 pop stars.

Louis was lead into an empty room with 2 couches and tables of food. He was instructed to sit and wait, which he did. Louis became nervous as time stretched on. He fiddled with his phone, hoping to see a new message for H telling him that he was there, but there was nothing. After what seemed like ages, Louis heard the unmistakable sounds of One Direction laughing and walking. Their footsteps slowed as they neared the door. Louis could hear faint talking, but couldn’t make out what they were saying.

Before Louis knew what was happening, 3 of the 4 One Direction boys entered the room. Zayn, Liam and Niall all smiled warmly at Louis greeting him kindly.

“Hey mate how you’re doing? Liam asked in his warm thick voice. He stepped forward, giving Louis a friendly hug.

“I’m good thanks. I’ll be honest; I’m really nervous right now.” Louis said shuffling his feet, peering up at the 3 boys through his lashes.

“Ah don’t be, we won’t bite ya… much.” Niall joked slinging his arm across Louis’ shoulders.

“Nah I know that. You lot are only half the reason I’m nervous.” Louis said without thinking.

“Why’s that?” Zayn asked.

“Well I’m supposed to be meeting a friend of mine today. I haven’t exactly met him yet. I don’t even know his name other than the fact that he goes by H.”

“I’m sure he’ll be great.” Liam said sitting down on one of the couches.

Louis’ phone buzzed in his pocket indicating that he had received an email. He didn’t pull his phone out, thinking it would be rude to do so when he was with One Direction, well most of them.

“You gonna answer that?” Niall asked slipping away from Louis and flopping down lazily on top of Liam.

Louis hesitated a moment before pulling his phone out and reading the email. It was an email from Tumblr telling him that he had gotten a message from H. Opening his Tumblr app, Louis read H’s ask.

**_HazCheshire94_ ** _: I’m here :) I’m in the hallway, just outside where you are at. Come meet me. I’m too nervous to go in there…_

Louis looked down at his phone in confusion. He looked up at the other 3 boys who were smiling widely at him. If he had known them better, he would have known that they knew more than Louis thought. So, following H’s request, Louis excused himself politely before wandering into the hallway.

He looked both ways in the hall but didn’t see anyone.

“H?” Lou called out.

“I’m over here Lou.” A deep, husky voice called out from down the hall to the right.

Louis wandered down the hall to where he could see a body turned away from him. The person was in tight jeans and a cream colored jumper. Louis felt a thrill jump through his body as he looked the stranger up and down.

“H, is that you?” Louis asked as he neared closer.

“Uh yeah it’s me Lou. Look, just promise me that you won’t hate me.”

“I could never hate you.”

Louis watched as H took a deep breath before swiveling on his heals to face Louis.

To say that Louis was surprised that Harry was H would have been an understatement. Harry stood before Louis watching him cautiously waiting for his reaction.

“You – you’re H… Harry you’re H?” Louis asked quietly.

Harry turned his head towards the floor, dragging his feet against the hideous color carpet. Louis watched as his cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink.

“Yeah I am. Sorry that I didn’t tell you before, I just didn’t know how you would react.”

“Oh my god you’ve read my stories. The… the stories about you a-and me.” Louis felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack. The stories he had written because he liked too. The stories he didn’t think anyone would find out about. The stories that he thought would remain a secret to One Direction. They weren’t a secret anymore as Louis stood before the boy who had read all his stories and been talking to for a year, the same boy he had been writing about in the first place.

“Sorry. But if it helps, you’re a really amazing author.” Harry said looking up at Louis with a small smile.

“Jesus Harry do you realize that I’ve told you _everything_ about me. God I’ve fucking fangirled over you to… to you!”

“You know Lou; I’ve told you everything about myself to you… other then who I was obviously.”

“Yeah I know that but- wait so everything you told me, I-it was all true? All that stuff you told me, that was all you?”

“Yes.”

“So you’re – you’re….”

“Gay?”

Louis flushed nodding his head.

“Yeah I am Lou; you’re the only one other than the lads and my family that know that.”

“Holy shit.” Louis said clasping a hand over his mouth. He leaned against the wall, sliding down until he was seated on the floor.

“Lou, I just want you to know that I trust you and I hope that you trust me.” Harry said sliding down to sit beside Louis.

“I do trust you H. It’s just a lot for me to take in right now.”

Both boys sat in silence while they processed their new found knowledge in their heads. It didn’t even seem real. Not only did Lou and H finally meet, but H was Harry and Lou was actually stood in front of Harry.

“Do you ever wish some of your stories were true?” Harry asked.

“Some of them I guess. I just don’t think they could ever happen is all.” Louis sighed turning his head to look at Harry.

“Why not?”

“Because you’re you and I’m me. You’re Harry. I’m Louis. We are on total opposite sides of life. You’re a singer and I’m an English student. We don’t exactly coincide with each other.”

“We could you know. I’m still me. I’m still the H you know.”

“Do you- do you want some of them to be true?” Louis asked hesitantly no louder than a whisper.

“Some of them.”

“Which ones?”

“The ones where I wake up and you’re there lying in bed with me. The ones where we sit around and just enjoy each other’s company. The ones where I can hold you and kiss you because you’re mine.”

“Harry…”

 “I want that Lou. I know it’ll be hard, but we can do it. I want you Louis.”

Without thinking Louis surged forward capturing Harry’s lips in his. The kiss was slow and gently, but strong and held the weight of both boys’ feelings towards the other. It was simple really and that’s all it needed to be. It was just 2 boys finally being together without a care in the world. Without fears or worries, just togetherness.

It would be hard, but they would deal with it. After having just a taste of what the other boy had to offer, neither wanted to let that go. It would work because it is what it is, just Louis and Harry, that’s all it needed to be.  

**Author's Note:**

> what do ya think? thanks for reading!


End file.
